The shift of continental plates, a phenomenon of geophysics, causes earthquakes to occur again and again.
2.1 Worldwide Problem through Earthquakes
Since earthquakes often cause many death casualties and great economic damages, an improvement of earthquake savety is very desirable. It should be possible to come to a solution to defuse this serious problem. In this century alone about 1.6 Million people died in earthquakes, with damages in the order of Trillions of Dollars. Worldwide there are more than forty countries which are threatened by earthquakes.
This danger is taken its sting of terror now by means of mechanical physics: Applied physics defuses the threat of geophysics.